


For One Night Only You Can Be The Guy In This Relationship

by pixiiedust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vegas Wedding, drunk, not really sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiiedust/pseuds/pixiiedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were nominated for a Grammy, that calls for celebration, so why not drink too much alcohol and do silly stuff. Isn’t that what been young is all about? </p><p>or </p><p>the one where Louis and Harry get drunk and married in Vegas</p>
            </blockquote>





	For One Night Only You Can Be The Guy In This Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to move all my oneshots over onto here because although I like them on tumblr I want them to be on here as well, so over the course of today i'll post all my oneshots that I haven't already posted here, and then tonight you should also get a new chapter of Hiding From The Media.
> 
> (btw this was one of the first oneshots I wrote, back when I use to write in second person, If you want I can change it to be a third person fic if you'd prefer)

You are in Vegas, all 5 of you for some promotion; you’d spent the day filming interview after interview, and even squeezed in a small signing. The team behind you plan on moving you on to the next state tomorrow and you have been given the night to rest before being shipped off to California to promote your 4th album.

You and him are snuggled up in the king sized bed, the hotel room deadly silent except for your breathing and the occasional whisper. You love moments like these, when you can momentarily forget the world; where you can be together and not worry about who see’s. But it’s not long before the other 3 are bursting through the doors, red faced and attempting to catch there breathes. You momentarily become annoyed that they’ve interrupted the moment; but when Niall finally exclaims that you’ve been nominated for a Grammy the annoyance drains from your body.

Before long you are both dressed and joining your band mates downstairs in the hotel lobby, all 5 ready to go out and celebrate. You are glad you have finally turned 21, that you can join in the other 4 as they celebrate through alcohol. It was Niall’s idea to head to a bar and get a celebration drink - it’s always him that suggests alcohol whenever there is something big to celebrate – so you head over to the Vegas strip decided to see what bars, clubs and casinos you can work your way through in the night.

You don’t realise it till a later day, but you’re lucky that paparazzi are nowhere to be seen and that no pictures of you emerge on the internet as the night wears on and you get drunker and drunker. You make your way down the strip, visiting different bars and casinos; and as the night gets later and the alcohol begins to kick in, meaning your brain stops working fully.

You keep drinking until you feel like your on cloud nine, and you know that you’ll probably wake up tomorrow and the only memory that this night actually happened will be the small ache of your bum since Louis is a huge fan of rough, drunk sex. It’s late when Louis drags you into the fancy dress store, giggling like a girl due to his excitement that there is such think as a 24 hour fancy dress shop.

The fancy dress shop mainly sells costumes of the provocative sort, ones probably designed for those slutty college parties you’ve seen on TV plenty of times. You throw your head back laughing when Niall emerged from the change room with a small silver leotard over his jeans a t-shirt and bunny ears in his hair. He removes the leotard after you’ve had chance to take several pictures while he pretends to be Regina George from Mean Girls. He puts the bunny suit back, but keeps the ears and pays for them with the money he has endless supply to.

Liam, at the request of Zayn, buys a halo and pretends to be angel Gabrielle for the night; while Zayn buys some devil horns and sings the chorus of Better The Devil You Know in the middle of the shop. You want to join in the fun and buy yourself a pair of diddly boppers while you watch in amusement as Louis sulks that he hasn’t got anything to wear and heads for the back of the shop.

He emerges not a minute later; the pout disappeared and replaced with a huge dazzling smile due to the fact he’s found a bridal veil for his head. He turns to you while he pays for it – his smile is still there and his eyes are glazed over slightly from the alcohol he’s consumed – and whispers that for one night only you can be the guy of there relationship while he plays the damsel in distress that needs saving.

You laugh at his words and once he’s paid for the head piece you pick him up like the bride he’s pretending to be and carry him from the shop. He lets out a huge laugh, causing you and your other band members to join in as well. Due to the alcohol you don’t get far from the shop when you have to put him down, but he doesn’t seem to mind as he’s still giggling and keeps a tight hold on your arm.

You continue down the strip till Louis decides he needs a wee and slips into a portable toilet that you’ve stumbled across. He seems to be in there a while, and you wonder if he’s fallen in since he’s that drunk , he’s done it before. But he emerges around 5 minutes later, and now he’s carrying a make shift flower bouquet that he’s clearly made from toilet roll; smiling at you and shouting rather loudly that he’s a beautiful bride with a nice selection of flowers.

You and the other 3 can’t help but laugh at Louis; you’ve always loved drunken Louis. He’s even more laid back, more cute and funny then ever. Zayn let’s the words ‘honestly, it’s like we’re getting prepared for a bloody Vegas wedding’ slip from his mouth through his laughter, and suddenly Louis’ eyes light up even brighter.

The next thing he's dragging you to the little chapel that everyone knows about; in your drunken state you agree to his proposal of marriage. You know it’s not likely you'll remember this in the morning, and when the boys encourage the ceremony rather than attempt to talk you out of it, you realise they’re just as drunk as yourself.

The lady working behind in the small chapel don’t seem to care that you’re so drunk you can barely walk in a straight line and shoos you off in the direction of the minister. The minster - a fairly old guy whose hair has turned white and is thinning – doesn’t seem to care as you speak out vows that come to your head at that moment and your words are slurred; he just simply pronounces you husband and husband and it’s done, you and him are married.

You sign the papers, the others signing the marriage witness lines; then you’re leaving the small, Vegas chapel as a married couple. Louis seems to be overcome with excitement as he laughs before tipping his head back, throwing his arms out wide and spinning around in a circle. You all laugh at him, and when he throws the toilet paper flowers over his head like he’s seen plenty of brides do before, the other 3 scramble to catch it while you step forward and into the arms of your new husband.

You only spin around a few more times before you feel dizzy and stop, not wanting to throw up the alcohol contents swimming around your stomach. Louis stops practically the same time as yourself, laughing that adorable laugh of his and grabbing a hold of your side so you can walk together. You’ve only been walking a few spaces – and the boys following while they still argue over who caught the bouquet - when Louis stops dead, a serious look on his face. He suggests you get a tattoo, so no matter what you’ll never forget the day of your wedding.

Of course you agree, because you can’t even say no to Louis when you’re sober, let alone when you’re drunk. So you take his hand in yours and the pair of you begin skipping down the strip in search of an open tattoo shop. The others are close behind, giggling to themselves and likely taking photos of you two, and they don’t protest when you finally find a tattoo shop willing to ink you.

They suggest you get it on your bum because that way ‘Louis will be able to see it every time you make sweet love’ and then Louis looks at you with the expression that tells you he isn’t going to tell you where you should get the ink, but he’d really like to see it on your bum.

The boys laugh when you lie on the tattoo bed, you trousers down and your bum on show ready for the big beefy guy with designs covering his arms to ink the all important date, your all important Vegas Wedding becoming a permanent fixture on your left bum cheek. Louis holds your hand the entire time, the big huge smile on his face; and the tattoo is definitely not the most painful one you’ve ever gotten, not by a long shot, but you realise that Louis has held your hand for every single one and you feel warm inside.

The tattoo artist warns you that your rear area might be sore for a while and to take it easy; and you listen but know that the information is no use since you know Louis and you know that he will plan to have the most amazing sex ever with his new husband tonight.

It’s getting into the early hours of the morning by the time you leave the tattoo place, none of you have consumed much alcohol in a few hours now and you are starting to feel the buzz wear of slightly, but Louis’ hasn’t yet and when he’s still as giggly and out of it and you can’t help but feel less like yourself anyway.

Liam, always the sensible one had drank the least, and therefore is the most sober out of the lot of you. He suggests you head back to the hotel, with the night just starting to slip into the morning he’s worried that the paps will appear and he doesn’t feel like getting your drunken faces splashed across the web.

You don’t protest with Liam, eager to return to the hotel room anyway since you have more plans for you and Louis, and his smile tells you that he does as well. It takes you slightly longer to return to the hotel than it did to leave, but you get there before the sun makes and appearance in the sky and the paparazzi turn up.

The door of the hotel room is barely shut before Louis has his lips attached to yours, they are hungry and you enjoy this type of kiss the most; when your tongues are dancing together and your lips moving in sync, you somehow manage to get of your clothes off without having to break the kiss for more than 3 seconds. Both of you are working together, the alcohol still buzzing around your body and the memory of the wedding has not left your mind yet.

Your kissing is passionate, and you both know you are showing that you own one another, that you are now the others forever. You want to mark your territory, leave love bites all over each body; Louis nips at your neck and you realise you are still stood by the door, so when he brings his mouth back up to yours, you wrap your arms around his waist, relishing in the feel of his soft, smooth skin, before you lift him up. His legs automatically wrap around your waist and you immediately feel just how hard he has become, it makes you become even harder than you already are as you start walking into the main part of the room, his lips never leaving yours the entire time. You finally reach that king sized bed, your knees hit the mattress and you both fall back, a mass of naked limbs hit the bed and you know you are about to have the best night of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> (my notes from when I first posted on tumblr)  
> sorry I finished here, but I really am terrible at writing smut, and rather it ended here than with a terrible sex scene. anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, if you did feedback is always appreciated, you can message me and make my day, but even liking this post will make me happy. and rememeber, you are more than welcome to submit some larry one shot prompts


End file.
